


Eddie Kaspbrak aprende francés

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Ben Hanscom Are Best Friends, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: Cuando Eddie Kaspbrak descubrió que la primera frase que su alma gemela le diría estaba en francés, decidió aprender el idioma para poder hablar con él.Resulta que Richie Tozier solo piensa que las frases de ligue son mejores en francés.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eddie Kaspbrak aprende francés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eddie Kaspbrak Learns French](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690293) by [jjjjuicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjuicy/pseuds/jjjjuicy). 



Cuando Eddie Kaspbrak despertó en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, estaba ansiosamente esperando la primera frase que su alma gemela que diría estampada en muñeca. Sin embargo, no esperaba que fuera remotamente parecido a lo que era.

_"Je pense que vous êtes la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais vue"._

Eddie miró las palabras ininteligibles, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras se quitaba las mantas y se levantaba, apartando la mirada el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para el día mientras su madre le grita a través de la puerta para que le muestre lo que obtuvo. Cuando finalmente está listo con su riñonera y todo, abre la puerta.

"¡Muéstrame, Osito Eddie! ¿Qué es?"

"No lo sé". Eddie frunce el ceño y muestra su muñeca.

Los ojos de Sonia se abre. "¡Una chica francesa! Qué exótico. ¿Qué dice?"

"¿Cómo se supone que debo saber, mami? Iré a la biblioteca durante el receso y lo traduciré, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Dime después!"

Eddie había sido fiel a su palabra y descubrió lo que significaba: _Creo que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto._

Eso hizo latir su corazón.

Y era en francés.

Sería mejor que empiece a aprender.

* * *

Dos años después, Eddie todavía no ha conocido a su alma gemela, pero no le preocupa demasiado: habla fluido, pero le gustaría poder comunicarse con su alma gemela como si fuera un hablante nativo, o tan cercano como se pudiera, para que no tuviera que perderse ningún momento a su lado por traducciones lentas y falta de comunicación. Además, algunas personas tienen que esperar mucho más que un par de años para conocer a la persona con la que están destinadas a estar. Eddie no está preocupado, aunque es un poco molesto escuchar a su mejor amigo parlotear todos los días sobre cómo no puede esperar para conocer a su alma gemela, que va a ser mágico, que dos años es demasiado tiempo para que él espere.

Ben camina con Eddie a su primera clase, intentando agarrar sus libros con las manos. "No creo que pueda soportarlo. La espera y la espera..." Ben suspira.

"Sí, lo sé, Benjamin". Eddie dice.

"Y el tuyo es tan romántico". Su amigo continua. "Y _francés_ ". 

"¿Es francés? Ni me di cuenta".

"¡Cállate! Sabes a lo que me refiero. La mía dice 'Ustedes no son homófobos a gran escala ni nada ¿verdad?', lo cual es muy confuso, porque definitivamente soy heterosexual, así que creo que se me permite que me guste el romance".

"Creo que si tomaras las riendas y hablaras con la pelirroja de la que estás enamorado-"

"¡Ni siquiera lo digas!"

"¡Quizás te gustaría el resultado! Es todo lo que digo".

Ben niega con la cabeza cuando entran al aula y se sientan en sus asientos uno al lado del otro, colocando sus mochilas y cosas por consiguiente. "No hay forma de que Beverly Marsh esté atrapada conmigo".

"No te menosprecies". Eddie responde y mira al maestro, que está hablando.

Su maestro es un hombre de cincuenta años con cabello gris y piel arrugada que cuenta la historia de un hombre que se preocupó demasiado y tenía líneas para probarlo. El primer período es Historia, y el hombre parece que estuvo allí al menos durante la Guerra Civil. Eddie se ha acostumbrado a ignorar su aburrido acento porque la Historia es un tema bastante fácil, pero en este momento no está hablando de nada sobre Andrew Jackson o algo así.

"...estudiante de intercambio de Francia". El profesor está diciendo. No hace clic en la mente de Eddie al principio, luego lo golpea con toda su fuerza al mismo tiempo que Ben lo agarra del brazo y tira, que un _estudiante de intercambio francés_ probablemente habla _francés_.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Ben le susurra al oído, "¡Eddie! ¡Es él!"

"No me hagas ilusiones". Eddie dice, a pesar de sus propias esperanzas de ser el próximo. Se imagina a un chico francés de ensueño que viene y se sienta frente a él, llamándolo hermoso y luego lo llevaría para ir a comprar cruasanes mientras le contaba historias de sus aventuras en París, de cómo se ve el mundo cuando se está parado en la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

Cuando el chico entra, Eddie está... decepcionado por decir lo menos. No se ve tan sofisticado y francés, y de hecho lleva una gorra al revés.

"Soy Adrian" El chico dice, y no mucho más. Su acento es agradable, piensa Eddie, pero esas no son sus palabras. "No soy demasiado interesante".

El maestro deja que el chico se siente y le evita tener que hacer una presentación completa. Se sienta en la esquina trasera, lejos de Eddie. Ben suspira y frunce el ceño, mirando a Eddie."Supongo que eso lo resuelve".

"Supongo".

"Lo siento". Ben dice. "Parecía tan..."

"Está bien. simplemente no es él. Él está afuera en algún lugar. Probablemente en Francia". Eddie se encoge de hombros y se concentra en su trabajo, tratando de no decepcionarse demasiado.

"O Canadá". Ben añade. Eddie ríe.

* * *

Richie Tozier ha amado su primera frase desde el segundo que la vio. "He esperado mucho tiempo por esto" se lee. Le gusta mucho, porque se siente de la misma manera. Desea desesperadamente poder conocerle ya, pero, por ahora, solo va a la escuela y reflexiona sobre su día hasta que está con su mejor amiga, Beverly Marsh. Él piensa que Beverly es perfecta, y que en otra vida, ellos probablemente serían almas gemelas. Pero en esta, su alma gemela es una persona fantástica y asombrosa que ha estado esperando por él y soñado con él por un período de tiempo desconocido. Richie piensa que es romántico, aunque no le dice a Beverly eso, porque ella probablemente se burlaría de él. El de Beverly es solo su nombre, dicho como una pregunta, así que ella no tiene muchas pistas. Lo único que Richie sabe es qué pasará mucho tiempo antes de que conozca a su alma gemela; se pregunta si dos años son suficientes. La espera lo está afectando, aunque supone que así es para todos.

"Hay un estudiante francés en mi clase de Geometría". Beverly dice en el almuerzo, sosteniendo un sándwich de jamón. "Las chicas se desmayaban por él".

"¿Dijo tu nombre?" Richie se burla, moviendo sus pestañas.

"Ya conoció a su alma gemela, aparentemente. Algún chico de su equipo deportivo o algo así. Dijo fútbol, pero creo que eso significa soccer".

"Creo que sí". Richie está de acuerdo. Tiene un sándwich de pavo sin suficiente mostaza, por lo que está más seco de lo habitual. Aún así, se lo come porque tiene mucha hambre y se saltó el desayuno esa mañana. "Maldición, probablemente podría obtener tanto coño si lo intentara. Estoy celoso".

"Eres desagradable".

"Los chicos franceses son apasionados. Es un hecho universal. Todo suena más apasionado en francés. Podría cazar muchas polluelas y pollas en francés".

"Ni siquiera sabes francés".

"¡Por eso estoy celoso! ¡Él sabe! Tomé el primer y segundo año de francés, pero lo dejé en el tercero y ahora me he olvidado de todo. Sin embargo, sí recuerdo cómo coquetear. Nunca podría olvidarlo".

Beverly entrecierra los ojos y una sonrisa crece en su rostro. "Te reto a que coquetees con alguien en esta cafetería en francés. Quien sea. Elige a alguien lindo".

Richie se ríe y se pone de pie, escaneando la multitud hasta que sus ojos caen en el candidato perfecto. "Hecho". Richie sonríe.

* * *

Eddie no nota que alguien se acerca a su mesa de almuerzo con Ben, Stan y Bill. Ni siquiera cuando Stan le da un codazo a Ben y le dice: "¿No es ese el novio de Beverly?"

Y ni siquiera cuando Ben responde: "No creo que ella y Richie estén saliendo. Todavía no he hablado con ninguno de ellos".

No se da cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que un chico -el Richie de Beverly- se sienta frente a él con una camisa hawaiana en blanco y negro, con su cabello negro, gafas y una sonrisa de mierda. Eddie frunce el ceño y abre la boca para preguntar qué está haciendo ahí, ya que Eddie ni siquiera sabe su nombre, pero el otro chico lo impacta. _"Je pense que vous êtes la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais vue"_. El chico de cabello negro como la tinta dice con una áspera y torpe excusa de acento francés.

Los otros de ojos en la mesa se giran automáticamente para mirar a Eddie con tanta inquietud que el chico parece realmente preocupado por el movimiento. "Lo siento". Dice con inquietud. "Fue un desafío de mi amiga que coqueteara con alguien en la cafetería porque ese chico nuevo francés... era solo una broma. ¿Entendiste eso? Lo siento".

"He esperado tanto tiempo para esto". Eddie dice, inquietamente tranquilo, y observa al pobre muchacho quedarse quieto. "Mucho, mucho tiempo. Esperé tanto para que un chico muy lindo y agradable viniera, me conquistara y me llamara hermoso. Aprendí francés. Hablo francés con fluidez porque supuse que mi alma gemela sería francesa y era solo... ¿un desafío?"

"Oh Dios mío". Richie dice, una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Aprendí un IDIOMA ENTERO!" Eddie gime y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él. "Soy tan estúpido". Dice, con la voz apagada debido a sus mejillas comprimidas.

Richie baja la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en las manos, para nivelarse con Eddie. "¿Quieres ir a una cita?" Le pregunta.

"Sí". Eddie responde de manera poco convincente, todavía desconcertado en la mesa.

Después de eso, cierta chica pelirroja de cabello corto se desliza en el asiento al lado de la alma gemela de Eddie, y si él no estuviera en estado de shock, estaría emocionado por Ben porque ha estado enamorado de está chica durante años a pesar de nunca hablar con ella.

"Ustedes no son homófobos a gran escala ni nada ¿verdad?" Beverly bromea. "Porque de lo contrario sería totalmente incómodo que Richie haya coqueteado con su amigo aquí. Creo que tengo que darle dinero ahora".

Eddie suelta la risa más seca y ruidosa del planeta con la cara aún presionada sobre la mesa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pd. Después de terminar de leer me quedé con la duda de cómo reaccionó Ben una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de procesar que Bev es su alma gemela, así que le pregunté a la autora y me dijo "en mi imaginación, Ben se sonrojaría y congelaría por unos diez segundo antes de decir algo como 'eres la chica más bonita del mundo' y luego, literalmente nada más, Stan y Bill tendrían que decirle a Beverly que Ben ha tenido un enamoramiento por ella desde siempre sin siquiera saber que eran almas gemelas.


End file.
